Botanical classification: Dicentra peregrinaxc3x97eximia. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Candy Heartsxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra peregrinaxc3x97eximia known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Candy Heartsxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in Hokkaido, Japan on May 20, 1990. The first date of asexual reproduction by cuttings was in February of 1991 in Hokkaido, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented, unnamed Dicentra peregrina rubra (female parent) and Dicentra eximia (male parent). The new variety exhibits similar form and foliage to both parents, but has a more improved vigor and a longer flowering period than both parents. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to an unpatented variety of Dicentra eximia, but has more vigor and a different growth habit. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish xe2x80x98Candy Heartsxe2x80x99 from other varieties:
1. Plant size;
2. Improved vigor;
3. High flower count; and
4. Long flowering period.